


Not So Quiet Night

by chynnawrites



Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: D23, Dirty Talk, F/M, insinuation, smutty themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 18:05:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11514645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chynnawrites/pseuds/chynnawrites
Summary: Corinne and Sebastian are at D23 and once it’s all said and done, it might be time to wind down. Or not. Only they know.





	Not So Quiet Night

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this based on a conversation with a friend (you know who you are) and in like, 2 hours. So, yeah. Seb is kinda domineering, so there’s that too. Obviously inspired by all the D23 business going on.

“You were absolutely wonderful, baby!” I shouted, my ears still ringing from the crowd at D23 today. With Infinity War and all the Marvel announcements, I had to be there not only to sign, but because it was so important to Sebastian.

“Thank you so much, regina mea! And you did amazing, gorgeous!” Sebastian praised me with a wide grin. That jacket and the beard. Good Lord. He was making it hard to focus on anything else.

“Thank you!” I giggled and blushed. I heard him being called for the next part of a panel or pictures and I kissed him gently. “Go on, handsome. I’ll be right behind you.” I chuckled and bit my lip with a smirk.

“I love having you by my side.” He whispered before placing a kiss at the point where my neck and collarbone met.

“A king needs his queen.” I purred. His head nodded against my neck and I couldn’t help but moan as that amazing beard roughed up my tingling skin.

We walked away, hand in hand, to sign autographs and answer questions. Sebastian kept stealing glances at me as I worked, focusing all my energy on my signs and smile. I looked back at them all, seeing Sebastian laugh at something Anthony had whispered. I loved their dynamic and knew Sebastian loved him as a friend.

With autographs and press FINALLY done, Sebastian and I hid backstage, giggling at some of the jokes and comments from the day.

“So, what’s the plan at the hotel tonight?” I asked with a smile, my arms wrapped around my husband’s waist.

“Well, I think some whiskey, pizza, and board games might be in order. What do you think, printesă?” Sebastian crooned and kissed my forehead.

“I think that sounds lovely, my dear.” I cooed and kissed his cheek. “Hey, can you grab my purse? It’s over by Pom’s.” I asked him, giving him a sweet smile and batting my eyelashes.

“Mmm you are so spoiled.” He whispered huskily and kissed my forehead again before walking away. I saw him grab my purse and walking back, a glimmer in his eyes.

“I know that look.” I purred and bit my lip. He grabbed my hand and lead me to a more secluded area backstage. My back pressed against the wall and my husband kicked my legs apart gently, his lips hovering above mine. I felt one of those strong hands trail up my leg and under my dress.

“Just what I thought, printesă.” Sebastian growled, his hand cupping my uncovered center.

“How’d you find out?” I tried to hold back my smile, but I wasn’t as good at controlling my playfulness.

“I watched you put on those cute red bikini panties this morning. When I went to go get your purse, I saw a bit of red lace peeking out.” He whispered and his lips hovered above mine. “How long have you been like this?” His tone was low and husky, a sure sign our night was about to go a whole new direction.

“Since before I went on stage. They were getting annoying. You didn’t want me to be uncomfortable during work, did you?” I asked with a slight pout.

“If you weren’t so fucking right, you’d be in trouble tonight.” Sebastian groaned and reached his free hand to grab at my butt.

“So, I think we should skip board games and pizza.” I whispered and pressed my body against his.

“And do what exactly?” He raised an eyebrow with that infuriating as fuck smirk.

“Well, with this outfit on, you look like a hot dad your kids’ open house.” I cooed and kissed him. “We haven’t had a role play night in a while.” I purred against his lips.

“Scorned wife by teacher’s flirting or you are the teacher?” He asked, rolling with my idea. That Chesire Cat smile always sent me spinning.

“You pick.” I crooned and grabbed his hand. We ran out of the expo center and to his car, racing back to the hotel to start our not so quiet night in.


End file.
